


Just Friends?

by StuckyandEvanstanStuff



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Evanstan - Freeform, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, kiss, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandEvanstanStuff/pseuds/StuckyandEvanstanStuff
Summary: Chris isn't sure he can keep his feelings for Sebastian a secret any longer.





	Just Friends?

There were times when Chris was in control of his emotions, his  _urges_ , but those time were growing further apart, and it had everything to do with the blue-eyed man sitting next to him. Sebastian was laughing at something that happened in the movie, head tossed back, shoulders shaking, knee brushing against Chris’.

“Oh, my God,” Sebastian gasped as the credits started rolling, wiping at the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. “That was awesome.”

Chris huffed, the corner of his lips turning up. “I told you this movie was funny.”

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Sebastian gripped Chris’ knee, using it for leverage to scoot to the edge of the couch. He grabbed his beer and took a long swallow, one which had Chris shifting in his seat.

God, those lips. How he wanted to feel them wrapped around his -

“You good, man?” Sebastian asked, hand still planted on Chris’ knee.

Chris cleared his throat. “Ye- yeah. It’s been a long day.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to leave?”

“God, no.” The words came out in a rush, breathier than Chris intended.

Sebastian gave him a crooked smile. “Alright, then. I’m going to get another one. Would you like me get you one, too?”

“Please,” Chris answered, handing over the empty bottle.

Once Chris was alone, he raked a hand over his face and let out a groan. He had to get his raging hormones under control before he made a complete fool of himself. Having a crush on your co-star and friend was one thing, wanting to rip off his clothes and worship his body was something else entirely. Especially when that friend was Sebastian Stan, one of Hollywood’s sexiest bachelors. The man had just broken up with his long-time girlfriend, for God sake.

“Here you go,” Sebastian murmured, pressing the beer into Chris’ hand.

“Thanks.” Chris shifted once again when his friend dropped down, shoulders bumping together.

Sebastian took a greedy swallow of his beer. “So, what do you wanna do now?”

_You._

“You’re the guest,” he said instead. “You choose.”

Chris watched from the corner of his eye as his friend shifted in his seat. He briefly wondered if sitting in such close proximity was making Sebastian uncomfortable.

“Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”

Both intrigued and nervous, Chris turned in his spot, resting his back against the arm of the couch and bending his leg at the knee. “Sure, man. Go ahead.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything right away, he was too busy playing with a corner of the label that had started lifting. The silence did little to calm the butterflies in Chris’ stomach, the ones that fluttered painfully up to his chest. It felt like he was going to implode by the time Seb opened his mouth.

“Have you uh, ever had a crush on someone you work with?”

Chris swallowed painfully hard as he fought back the urge to shout his answer. “Yeah, couple’a times.”

“Jessica doesn’t count,” Sebastian chuckled. “You guys dated.”

“Only after we started filming,” Chris clarified gently.

After another drink of beer, Sebastian turned, mirroring the way Chris was sitting. “What did you do about it, your crushes?”

Chris blew out a breath and scratched the back of his neck. “More recently, nothing. I didn’t… don’t want to damage the friendship created and professionality of what we do.”

“Oh,” Seb murmured, his eyes dropping down to the bottle in his hands. “Never mind, then.”

_Shit._

“Do you have a crush on a costar?” Chris asked, nudging Sebastian’s knee with his foot.

“One of ‘em, yeah,” was Seb’s breathy answer.

Chris wasn’t ready for this. He thought he was, thought he could hear about Sebastian’s love life, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the walls were closing in.

He tried to stretch out the burning anxiety in his neck and shoulders. “Do you know what you’re going to do about it?”

“Nothin’,” Seb answered with a shrug, still not looking at Chris. “It’s pretty clear the other party doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it Lizzy?” Chris asked, his curiosity becoming too strong to ignore. “Scar?”

Sebastian shook his head.

“Someone on the set of your new movie?”

_Stop it, Chris! He doesn’t want to talk about it._

“It’s you, Chris,” Sebastian admitted, voice taut, nerves taking hold.

Of all the times for Chris’ voice not to work, it chose that moment. He sat there and stared at his friend, trapped between surprise and joy.

“Forget it,” Sebastian huffed, shoving himself off the couch. “It’s late, I’m gonna head out.”

Chris watched Sebastian stride out of the room, a multitude of emotions coursing through him, but what propelled him into following his friend was the sound of the front door opening.

“Wait,” he called out, grabbing Seb’s bicep to stop him from leaving.

“What, Chris?” Sebastian ground out, grey-blue eyes drilling into Chris’.

“I just… don’t go.” If his heart pounded any harder, he would have sworn Sebastian could hear it.

Sebastian ripped his arm out of Chris’ grip. “Why not?”

“I don’t  _want_  you to go,” Chris insisted, stepping into Sebastian’s personal space.

“Why not?” he repeated, softer than before, breathier, unsure.

Chris could go into detail about  _why_  he didn’t want Sebastian to leave, but that would take too long. Instead, he surged forward and kissed Sebastian firmly, hand secured to the back of his neck, a moan in the back of his throat when Sebastian melted into him.

Sebastian gripped the front of Chris’ shirt and pushed, not stopping until Chris was against the wall, grunting in a way that sent lust slithering down Sebastian’s spine. Chris hauled Sebastian against his chest until the man was standing on his tiptoes, Chris’ hands on his ass and in his hair.

Both men could barely breathe when they broke apart, foreheads pressed together, the air thick and tangible between them.

“Been wantin’ to do that for a while,” Chris admitted, voice thick and low.

Sebastian gnawed on his kiss-swollen bottom lip as he nodded. “Why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t  _you_?” Chris shot back with a wink.

“Shut up and kiss me,” ordered Sebastian.

“Yes, sir,” Chris growled.


End file.
